Witch Hunt
by pretty-little-liar-girl70
Summary: "Do you smell that? Oh jk, it's just another witch burning at the stake. Whatevs.""Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky""Penitence for your crime!Penitence and your life!""If I pray, who will hear?I am drowning in their cheers""Devotion turned to dusty tombs""If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed""Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life


Witch Hunt

**I'm feeling bored this is just a one-shot.**

Lyrics are from Witch Hunt (English Cover)【JubyPhonic P】魔女

**I just love her voice, and I was reading Volturi fanfictions, and just decided oh what the hell.**

_Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale  
Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well_

Natalie was just an average girl, she had brown eyes, dark blonde hair, and light skin. She was fully matured, and dressed like a normal everyday teenager. However Natalie wasn't any average girl, she was witch. A very old witch, who had just saved herself recently from being burned at the stake in 1692.

_One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_

Natalie had fallen desperately in-love with a Prince, who loved her equally. Natalie had known the dangers of staying when the great Witch hunts began, but she loved this young man, and could not bear to part with him. They were happily together for quite some time, and everything was perfect.

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_

Natalie however wasn't the only one who loved the Prince. There was another who was envious; the girl's name was Vanessa, she didn't like seeing the prince with Natalie.

_**"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"**__  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
__**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"**__  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"  
__**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"**__  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
__**"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"**__  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."_

Vanessa's jealousy was so strong, that she tried to find everything she could out about Natalie, and when Natalie made a mistake, Vanessa would use this against her, which would lead to Natalie's death. Of course Vanessa knew this and she used this against Natalie, Natalie was soon outcast from the other villagers but the prince had not yet found out.

_Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky  
Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge  
One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes _

Vanessa went to the prince, as they were close as children, and asked him out for a walk, the topic was easily turned to Natalie, and soon Vanessa revealed to the prince what Natalie truly was. The prince proclaimed to Vanessa that he did not care, and that he loved Natalie even if she was a witch. However Vanessa was clever, and brought the idea into the Prince's head that his love for Natalie was fake, and that she had cast a spell on him.

_"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"  
"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"_

Natalie who still unaware that everyone knew her secret happily carried on with her day, while her lover was being tricked into thinking there love was fake. Natalie did not know that soon her life would change, and she would not be happily with her Prince.

_**"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"**__  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
__**"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"**__  
"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"  
__**"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"**__  
"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"  
__**"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right"**__  
"No hand to help her find her way"_

_**"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"**__  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
__**"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"**__  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."_

Natalie was taken roughly by guards, and was brought before the prince who sentenced her to death. She was to be burned at the stake. Natalie could not believe that the man whom she had loved so much, was ordering her death. Natalie caught a glimpse of Vanessa smirking at her, and all Natalie could do was stare in shock. She didn't want to die! Natalie was pulled to a cross, where they tied her tightly with ropes, which dug into her skin every time she moved, Natalie knew that she was really going to die, and cast a spell that when the flames 'killed' her she would be saved. Natalie could only cry as she saw her lover stand in the crowd with all the others cheering as they had Vanessa read from the bible, and cheered as the burning torch was brought over to her, they pushed the cross up so she was upright, hay was all at the bottom.

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_

Natalie stared straight into lovers eyes, as she felt the heat from the fire which ate greedily at the hay below her. She watched as tears seemed to spill uncontrollably from his beautiful bright blue eyes, that she had found looking so lovingly at her just the day before. Natalie let out a scream as she felt the fire climbing up her legs.

_**"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"  
**__"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
__**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"**__  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"  
__**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"**__  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
__**"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"**__  
"No god can help her find her way!"_

_**"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"**__  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
__**"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"**__  
"Feel now the weight of death and lies"_

But this time Natalie didn't know death was coming, and was too weak to defend herself against it, she supposed that fate decided it was really her time to die, and no matter how many spells she could cast she would always have death not too far behind.

As the vampire with long sleek Raven black locks, and deep crimson eyes, held her hand as he drained her, he stepped back and Natalie seemed to fall slowly to the floor. She was not dead yet, but Aro knew that he would not keep this poor girl, who had suffered so much already, he would show mercy, and would never tell of her secrets. This girl so much like his Jane and Alec, and yet suffered so much more. Aro took a moment of silence for his meal, for this witch whose story would not be told. For this girl that he would add to his collection of history in his mind. This child was destined to die, as most beings were, Aro wished that her next life would be much happier. Though he would never admit that to anyone.

"Aro, may we leave?" Came the quiet whisper of Marcus, who was finished feeding with Caius right behind him. Aro nodded slightly taking one last look upon the girl.

"_Good bye, young Natalie."_ Aro thought, and soon was with the others, it seemed the guard had found Toshiro. An as Aro walked away from the young girl with the tragic past story, it seemed that upon her pale pink lips formed a slight smile, she was finally at peace.

**Yea, it sucked. Oh well, just felt like doing something, I guess that this was really sad... But I really liked it, maybe I'll put more effort into it. Anyways I decided that I would have a story of Aro feeding from a poor girl, and deciding he would read her thoughts, and found out her tragic story. But if she had been kept alive he probably would have held a very intense interest in her, and her powers. So this story was random, but I felt like it. This will not be updated most likely seeing as there is nothing else to add, however I may you a different song thing, and do more feeding songs, I could do one for Caius or one for Marcus... I dunno. Probably not. Anyways enjoy. **

**Discliamers: This sight if for 'FANFICTION' Obviously neither story really belongs to me, but the song did inspire me to write this random strange story.**


End file.
